The Game
by MoonSerenade
Summary: This is a litte oneshot based on a very funny game I used to play with my friends. It's called The Wedding Night and if you haven't tried it yet, you've really missed something! So, let's see how well Fred and Angelina can play The Game!


_**The Game**_

_Have you ever heard of a game called "The Wedding Night"??? No? _

_Well, this is how it goes: Two people sits on the floor back to back with their arms hooked in each others. Then when the game starts, those two are supposed to try and get up on their feet. Maybe you think it sounds easy, but I can tell you: It's not! _

_Now you're probably wondering about the name. Why "The Wedding Night"? Because, when trying to get up those two are going to say a lot of stupid things to each other and the whole point is that the onlookers are thinking that this is the things those two says to each other on their wedding night. I can assure you that it can be pretty perverted after a while. And another thing: It's going to sound a lot like bickering all through the game since you're trying to tell the other person what to do and at the same time trying to do it yourself. This gets a bit frustrating after a while. _

_Whenever I've played this, it usually ends with everyone rolling around the floor in laugher. So maybe now you can understand why I've rated it a bit high. The funny thing is; this isn't in the least perverted as long as you don't think perverted thoughts. _

_So, let's see how well Fred and Angelina can play this game._

* * *

It was an evening like anyone else in the Gryffindor common room, except for the fact that it was a bit emptier than usual. It was Halloween and most of the students were still propping their stomachs full of food in the Great Hall.

The Weasley twins, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, however, had already finished eating and decided to head up to the common room for a bit of quality time with each other. The problem was: they had nothing to do.

One of the twins sighed and turned to his friends.

"Man, I'm so bored!"

"Me too, bro," his brother answered. "Come up with something to do."

"Why should I come up with something?" The first one retorted.

"Because you were the one saying that you were bored."

"Like you aren't bored too!"

"That's beside the point."

"Yeah?"

Angelina quickly interrupted to steer off the fight about to start. It wasn't like the twins used to fight, but when bored no one knew what they could do.

"Hey guys, why don't we play a game?"

Fred looked over at her.

"You have one in mind?"

"Yeah, it's one I learned some years ago. It's called The Wedding Night. Anyone here played it before?"

Both Alicia and Katie burst out laughing.

"How can you even think about _that_ game right now?" Katie giggled.

Angelina only smiled and turned to the three boys.

"How about you three?"

All three shook their heads.

"Alright, then this is going to be _really _funny! First of all, I need a volunteer."

Fred, George and Lee looked at each other with the same unsure and slightly scared expression.

"Well…" Fred began. "I'm not sure I like the name of this game, but I'll volunteer."

Then he grinned mischievously.

"But, don't you think we should do things like that in private, Angie?"

"Oh, shut it. This is what I want you to do: Sit here on the floor in the middle of the room while I whisper something to George and Lee so they know how to _think_."

"Uh-huh?"

Fred sounded real skeptical when he watched her whisper something first to George, who grinned when she was done, and then to Lee, who reacted in the same way.

She moved over to Fred and sat down with her back against his. She hooked her arms in his and then she said:

"Let the game begin! All we have to do is to try and get up on our feet. And by the way: We have to talk all the time."

Immediately, Fred tried to get up but since he hadn't counted Angelina in or even told her "Now!" she wasn't prepared for it. This therefore resulted in him plopping back down on the floor.

"Come on, Angie, you have to try at least!" He said.

"Oh well, I would if you had _at least_ given me a head start as to what you were about to do!"

"Like there's another way to do this!"

There was a slight snickering from their friends. Fred looked at them a bit surprised, but decided to ignore them.

"Okay, so we'll try and count and see if we'll do better," he suggested. "One… Two… Three!"

They tried to get up but only resulted in knocking their backs into each other.

"Ouch, didn't see that one coming!" Fred said.

"Come on, we have to try again," Angelina insisted.

Their friends were still snickering.

"Forget the counting; we stand up when I say now. Ready? Now!"

Angelina found herself slightly loosing her balance and put one of her hands on the floor to steady herself. This might not have been the smartest idea since she was still hooked with Fred and so they fell on their side.

"Hey, what are you trying to do? Kill me?" Fred yelled.

By now, George's quiet snickering turned to full laughter.

"Okay, now we have to try and get up from this. If I try and… No! Ouch! That hurts! Oh well, then if you maybe use your hand to support and then… Yeah, that's it! Almost up again!"

"We still have to get up on our feet," Angelina pointed out.

"True. I'll just… Yeah, I think we have it now! Hey, wait! Mind your leg or you're going to take me down!"

"Don't be such a whimp! You help out instead of complaining! Use your own leg!" She answered irritated.

"Yeah, well it's a bit difficult! If you bend forward… No, no! Changed my mind! I'll bend a little to the side and then you can get a bit higher up, I think?"

By now, their friends were bent over in laughter.

"Please, I beg you," George gasped, while Katie tried to dry the tears spilling down her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"I think we're almost there!" Angelina said.

"Thank Goodness for that! I think you've almost broken my arm with all your twisting and turning!"

"So if we just put a little force into it…"

"Yes, almost! YES! We did it!"

Fred let go of her arms when they finally stood on their feet again.

"Though it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that!" He said. "By the way, what are you all laughing about? It couldn't have been so fun to listen to that."

"That… depends… what you're… listening… after!" Lee said and fruitlessly tried to stop laughing.

"You see, it's like this…" Angelina began and told him how the game really works.

Fred's eyes widened.

"You mean, all the things we said were supposed to sound like…? Then you thought…?"

He started laughing himself and Angelina joined in.

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in together with several other Gryffindor's. They stopped dead in their tracks when seeing the six friends hysterically rolling around in laughter.

"Whatever have you done in here?" Hermione asked.

And their brains being rather perverted at the time, this only caused the friends to start laughing even harder.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I know this is SO stupid and very ridiculous. It's just... I truly, madly love this game. I played it once with some friends while we were on a cruiser. We were hanging out it the hallway and had nothing to do, so we decided to play the Wedding Night. I was one of the players, my friend Alexander was the other. True, we had both played it before and so both knew how the game went but that actually only made it even funnier. Because we knew what it would sound like when we said certain things, just like Angelina knew. A few minutes later, all of us were rolling around with laughter and Alex and I could barely finish the game for laughing so hard. Don't have to tell you that every person passing us in the hallway thought we were drunk or on drugs, huh:P Anyways, try this game and please let me know how it goes. Wouldn't mind some reviews too, if nothing else just to tell me what you think of the game. Hugs and kisses!**


End file.
